Mobile communication devices are being developed with more features that make them an integral part of a user's everyday experience. The combination of multiple features in a single communication device may provide the user with a single tool that can eliminate the need for carrying multiple devices.
Convergence of multiple features into a single mobile communication device presents a variety of design challenges, including, notably, increased power-consumption to support the features. Thus, the addition of features in a manner that effectively performs a function with minimum power consumption of the mobile communication device is desirable.